the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Kol and Livy
Kolton Aspera and Livy Venya are one of the couples the story centers around. They are head over heels for each other from the moment their relationship starts. The couple has some trouble once some lies and secrets come to light. Early History Kol and Livy had a brief meeting at Darmith and Everly's wedding. They both stood by the hor d'oeuvre table. Kol found it funny the way she stuffed her dress pockets with pigs in a blanket. She was so unladylike and true to herself, he found her very cute. Year 2Ø58∆ Some months after the wedding, Kol enters Starbeans Café and is surprised to see the same short girl that left a lasting impression. Kol befriends his new coworker and handler, Devon Randa. The guys hit it off, hanging out outside of work. Kol and Livy are both shocked when Devon introduces them in apartment 1064 later. Seeing her more often through Devon, only made him like her more. Livy however, didn't like him at first due to him making a comment about her height; a pet peeve of hers. The more she gets to know him, she decides he isn't so bad, she even starts to look forward to the days he comes over. Kol soon becomes a part of the Room 1064 squad, showing up for weekly events like Taco Tuesdays and Feature Film Fridays. Kol starts to call Livy, "Shorty", in spite of her protests of "not being that short." Though she acts annoyed at first, she comes to like it when he calls her that. Livy then calls him variations of tall references such as: Skyscraper, Giant, Everest, and Slim. She later settles on "Chewie," short for Chewbacca in reference to his height and one of her favorite Sci-fi characters. Soon the two have a mutual crush on each other, though Kol debates asking her out since she is still Devon's best friend. The mind reader clears up this worry by giving Kol the thumbs up, Devon letting him know not to worry since he thinks Kol and Livy would be a great match. As a result, Devon later gets the credit for setting the pair up. Kol firsts asks Livy out by sending her a Sky Strider poster which he wrote across in marker the words: "Meet me at the city skyline, 5:00!" Livy was thrilled to receive the invitation, assuming it was from the masked hero himself. Once Livy arrived to the skyline at exactly 5:00pm she was super excited to see the silhouette of a tall man near a picnic blanket. She caught her breathe for a second admiring how handsome the stranger looked, only for her hopes to be let down when she saw it was not Skystrider, but Kol. Livy's disappointment is blatant on her features. Kol gives a sheepish grin, knowing who she had been expecting, and knowing that the person she hoped it was is actually there even though she doesn't know it. Kol: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I knew I needed to convince you it was someone cooler to get you to come." Livy: (biting her lip and mulling it over) "Well, Skystrider is waaay cooler than you." Kol: "I know." (smirks) Livy: "But you aren't so bad." (smiles and steps towards him) "I mean you are kind of handsome, I guess." (dragging out the last word, trying to sound like it's no big deal) Kol: "And you are kind of beautiful." Livy: (stunned, looks up at him) Kol: "I know you were hoping for Skystrider, but I'm really happy it's you." Livy: (smile spreads across her face) "My goodness you are going to make me think you love me, and then I'm gonna get crazy, so slow down there Chewbacca." (face red, sits down) "So what are we having?" ---- Everything happened pretty fast for the pair. They were both crazy about each other after the first date. Once they began dating they couldn't keep their hands off each other, constantly kissing, holding hands, cuddling, or touching in some way. Kol came everyday to see her, no matter how long his work day was. His job slowly became a problem though, having to leave or cancel on short notice. Livy suspected his excuses were lies, calling him out on them. He wanted to tell her badly but knew it wasn't the right time. He feared that her response might lead to losing her. He promised he would tell her eventually, Livy accepted that answer even though she wasn't satisfied with it. She only grew more curious as time went on, she took note of every odd event, trying to piece things together. A few bad thoughts came to mind, but Livy didn't want to believe he wasn't really the person she knew, and pushed those possibilities aside. Describing Relationship Kol and Livy completely adore each other and have for a while. He couldn't help but find her funny in an adorable way. Kol immediately found her interesting. Liking how she was so natural and comfortable in her own skin. She has many quirks, but to him, that's what makes her so perfect. He thinks she is incredibly smart, and funny. Being happy to do a crazy dance with her or to simply watch her focus intently on her mechanic work. Kol loves to tease Livy, finding it humorous how flustered she gets. He likes to make jokes about her height, even nicknaming her "Shorty", in spite of her claims that "she's taller than she looks". He is also very touchy with her, even before they are in a relationship; resting his arm on her shoulders or head, wrapping his arms aroung her to toss her into lakes, hugging her close everytime they've been apart for a while. As years go on, he finds her extremely pretty, and getting more beautiful with age. From an outsider view it is obvious he likes her, "he stares at her so longingly" as her sisters claim. They aren't far off. Kol wants her so badly, but constantly has an internal struggle about his relationship with her. As someone who is very guarded, he puts many road blocks their relationship; pushing her away when he knows he needs the space to remind himself that he can't have her. He hides it well, but she makes him nervous. Therefore, he fears that if he gets close to her, he will lose control and severely injure her. He believes that he is too dangerous to be with anyone, cursed to live a life that belongs to the whole universe more than to himself. Livy Quotes You think it was tough out there and that it was easy here waiting for you. Everyday was like being in Jurassic World with out you. Scary and lonely - good qoute for Livy to tell Kol Gallery Houseparty.jpg tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so1_250.gif Outside4.jpg tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so2_250.gif tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so3_250.gif K&L.jpg tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so5_250.gif 21568501_1386900654698599_5137547499023630336_n.jpg largessd.jpg Livy calling.jpg|Livy calling Kol calling Liv.png|Kol caller ID on Livy's phone tumblr_oa9yg5oSJO1ta69p0o2_400.png matthew_daddario_x_selena_gomez_by_96chinegro-dbdtiyc.png Songs Category:Relationships Category:Fantastic 4